


play stupid games win stupid prizes

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blackmail, Character Study, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, One Shot, Raijin Days, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Izaya messes with three people's lives.





	play stupid games win stupid prizes

"Are you sure this will work?" Kaname looked sick with worry. She had picked her fingernails until the flesh was nearly torn. She had always tried to hide that habit, but no amount of nail polish or manicures could hide the telltale sign of bitten nails. Izaya smiled at her, trying to send her some of his own confidence.

"It'll work," he said with absolute certainty. "And besides, what other option do you have?"

Kaname shot him a glare. She wanted him to be on her side, but Izaya refused to be her protector. She had gotten herself into this mess, and she would have to be the one who got herself out of it. If she felt as if he would protect her, she would revert straight back into the tired trope of a damsel in distress. She might even expect him to _fight_ for her, and Izaya had no interest in fighting. She had gone to the wrong person for that.

"Okay," Kaname drew in a deep breath, and then reviewed the plan: "Go in, put down the bag, front side facing the desk. Tell him I'm sorry, that I'll take his deal in exchange for his help with the gymnastics club. I'll be his girlfriend. Ask him if he'll agree now to be the club's new advisor. Leave without taking the bag."

"Yep," Izaya said cheerfully. "And no need to overact. You don't want to tip him off."

Kaname stuck her thumbnail in between her teeth, without realizing how much it made her seem like a child. She was the most popular girl in school, put together and elegant, with crowds of adoring schoolboys, and now here she was without her normal mask.

"What if he asks me why?" Kaname fretted.

"You don't have to give him an answer," Izaya pointed out.

"Yeah, but what if he grabs me and doesn't let me leave?"

Izaya fought not to roll his eyes. "Stay near the door," he advised.

"What if he asks me to kiss him, to prove it?" Kaname was going down a spiral of worry. "I don't want him to be my first kiss, that _pig_ has kissed at least a hundred women before me."

"It's just a kiss," Izaya soothed. Then, "Wait, _really_, you've never kissed anyone before?"

"No I haven't," Kaname said, a little anguished. "Nobody ever had the courage to ask me out before, so I haven't even had a boyfriend before. That's why I thought - I thought Motonami-sensei would be -"

"It's okay," Izaya patted her lightly on the back. She looked as if she were about to be sick. On one hand, that was a realistic state of mind to be in when she confronted Motonami-sensei. On the other hand, if she was too stressed to execute the plan, then this whole thing would go up in smoke.

She looked up at him suddenly. "Izaya, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Izaya froze. "No," he replied honestly.

She drew in a deep breath. "Kiss me, then. It won't mean anything, but at least I'll be someone's first. If it can't be with my true love, then -"

Her face was bitter with determination. Izaya looked at the clock. They had no time.

"Okay," he said, making his decision fast. He needed her to get blackmail material from Motonami-sensei. That was all. A first kiss was really nothing compared to that.

She blinked at him, a little surprised. "Okay," she said, a little unsteadily.

"Ready?" he asked. Then, without waiting for her confirmation, he kissed her.

.

.

.

A week later, Izaya had Motonami-sensei pinned firmly under his thumb, under his control.

Motonami-sensei was a well-known literature teacher in the school, tall and thin and handsome, with a gentle face that made him popular with the girls. He always seemed to be off with one of his female students, laughing at their jokes. Now, that gentle mask had been dropped.

"I have a hobby," Izaya announced, to no one in particular. Motonami-sensei stared at him a little apprehensively. "You see, sensei, I enjoy watching people. I don't particularly intend to intrude on their private lives, but you also tend to notice these things when you're as observant as I am."

After seeing the video recording, the teacher's face had gone ashen-pale. His eyes had gone wild at the mention of 'private lives'.

The man didn't even try to touch the tape. He just stared at it, white-faced, and trembling. He tried to pull himself together, voice rising, but it was spoiled by the fear in his voice. "Orihara, are you trying to _blackmail_ me?"

"Blackmail is too harsh a term for it," Izaya scoffed. He folded his arms, and leaned against the door. "I hear that you're currently a very popular club advisor, and right now, I'm looking for an advisor who is very - shall we say - _hands off_."

The office was dimly lit, with the only source of light coming from the curtained glass windows leading into the empty white hallway outside. The desk had a single green lamp, unused and unlit, and papers scattered all over. Motonami's fear faded away slowly, and left an expression of incontinent fury in its place.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Izaya gave him a pleased smile. He loved working with people who caught on quickly.

"That's all from me," he sighed and pushed himself upright. "I'll expect to never hear from you again, if everything goes well."

"Wait," Motonami said, his voice slick and smooth, like oil running down a cold surface. "Don't leave just yet."

Izaya laughed as he turned to face him, easy and arrogant in his victory. He didn't expect the hand to come out and choke him against the glass, the sudden blazing fury in Motonami's eyes. Izaya struggled, but Motonami was a fully grown adult, and he had the element of surprise.

As Izaya struggled, Motonami's eyes ran along his face, studying him, as if he were picking apart the little details, weighing them on a scale.

"You have such a pretty face." he said at last. "It's a shame that you're rotten to the core."

Izaya stilled. _Where had that come from?_

Nausea welled up in him, making him feel sick and dizzy, until he wanted to gouge out Motonami's eyes and break every last one of his fingers.

"Where did Kaname get the idea to blackmail me?" Motonami asked suddenly. "She would normally never do such a thing. You turned her against me, didn't you?" His face twisted in rage. "You _stole _her from me."

Even as the sick oily feeling ran down his throat and coated his chest, Izaya laughed. "You're a piece of work," he told Motonami. "Even if I hadn't been there, she would have wanted nothing to do with you."

"_Liar_," Motonami spat. Grief unmade the handsome features of his face, turned them into a weak, quivering mess. "I _told_ her she was the only one for me. She _has _to believe me."

"You're just obsessed with her because you don't want to let her go," Izaya said, and Motonami pressed harder against his windpipe to shut him up. It became hard to breathe.

Izaya decided that he had enough. He pulled his knife out of his pocket, and drove one end of it into Motonami's arm. In the next instant, his head rang both from the scream that suddenly filled the small office and the blow that had suddenly struck his face. Motonami had apparently decided to react to the stabbing by punching Izaya in return.

_Fair enough_, Izaya thought dizzily as he slumped to the floor. Motonami was wheeling around in the office, clutching his bleeding arm, still screaming.

"Play stupid games, win stupid prizes," Izaya told him. _But oh, these games sure are fun to play. _He forced himself to his feet.

"Get the _fuck out of my sight_," Motonami spat at him.

Izaya closed the door behind him, cutting off a stream of filthy curses calling him every name in the book. He smiled blissfully at the sound. That string of curses would probably be the highlight of his day.

.

Izaya started towards the nurses office, to get some bandages for his face. He could feel a bruise swelling on one side of his face, and it was still difficult to breathe.

When he got there, the door opened before he reached it, and Shizuo stepped out, so wrapped up in bandages that he almost looked like a mummy. Well, not entirely. His face was still mostly uncovered, just a few scratches here and there that the nurse hadn't deemed important enough to bandage up. His hands and fingers were the worst, heavily wrapped in white gauze.

He stopped dead when he saw Izaya coming down the hallway. His fingers tensed on the door handle, and would no doubt leave imprints against the metal when he left.

Izaya smirked at him, from the other end of the hallway.

_That's right, _he thought as Shizuo's face darkened with anger. _You're not the only one who gets to hurt me._

"What the fuck are you doing here, flea?"

Izaya didn't slow down his pace, although he felt himself entering a danger zone. This was just another game that he liked playing.

A thought occurred to him, as he walked all the way into Shizuo's personal space, and smiled up at him with a bloodied face and a bruised neck. "Shizu-chan," he asked. Shizuo was looking down at him with intense hostility now, not taking well to having his personal space invaded like this. "Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Shock went across Shizuo's face, and then it was chased away by anger. "What are you talking about?"

"So that's a no," Izaya decided. He reached up to touch the side of Shizuo's face, gently, which made shock reassert itself in Shizuo's features. _Well, it might as well be special for at least one of us._

Then, without waiting for Shizuo's confirmation, Izaya kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake/cut scene/cut plotline from one of my other fics. Speaking of that other fic, uh, it's in a weird state right now. That means it's on hiatus until I fix it. orz I beg your forgiveness :( It's just that, that fic is a bit special to me so I'm treating it a bit harshly until I'm happy with it.
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
